Los Misterios de Dumbledore
by El Castillo de Peeves
Summary: Una historia original con varios OCs que corren una aventura fuera de de cualquier línea temporal conocida de HP pero con los personajes originales ayudándoles
1. Capitulo 1: Extrañas Desapariciones

**CAPITULO I: EXTRAÑAS DESAPARICIONES**

Era ya de noche, cuando Filch ya rondaba por los pasillos para evitar fugas de las salas comunes, por tanto en los exteriores de Hogwarts y con una niebla muy baja que apenas dejaba ver pero para evitar problemas, estaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad, una alumna de Hufflepuff y su mejor amiga, la alumna mas brillante de la casa de Slytherin, ambas no paraban de pensar en la extraña y misteriosa desaparición de aquel compañero tímido y reservado de Slytherin. A lo que susurro la chica de Slytherin.

Solo recuerdo que se llama Tom… Y que el director Dumbledore no le dejaba de molestar… bajándonos puntos por cualquier cosa.

No insinuaras que Dumbledore tiene algo que ver…pero lo cierto es que sí que tenéis muy pocos puntos.

Al poco notaron algo raro, ya que de repente se escucho un grito que provenía de la cabaña de Hagrid, ambas amigas corrieron rápidamente hacia esa dirección.

Al llegar vieron a un Hagrid muy cabizbajo y a punto del llanto.

\- Que te ocurre?- preguntó la chica de Slytherin.

\- Entre sollozos del guardabosques dijo: – Ha desaparecido mi hipogrifo Buckbeack y del susto ha perdido dos plumas.

\- No te preocupes Hagrid, daremos con él y también con nuestro compañero Tom.

\- Muchas gracias: dijo Hagrid

Las dos amigas decidieron irse a dormir y se despidieron en la puerta del gran comedor y ambas fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes.

A la mañana siguiente en la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el profesor Lupin, pregunto con extrañeza.

\- Que donde estaba la alumna Sherezade?

A lo que su amiga de Slytherin Becky dijo:

\- No lo sé profesor, ayer estuvimos en la biblioteca. Mintió la chica, que era castaña, de ojos negros, con pecas y con una sonrisa muy singular.

Al terminar la clase el profesor Remus Lupin hizo llamar a Becky.

\- Estas segura de que estuvisteis en la biblioteca?

Ella se sorprendió y a lo que finalmente se lo confeso:

\- Le admito que he mentido, estuvimos en la cabaña de Hagrid, que nos dijo que había desaparecido su hipogrifo Buckbeack.


	2. Capitulo 2: Buscando Pistas

**CAPITULO II: BUSCAMOS PISTAS...**

El profesor Lupin cogió del brazo a la joven alumna de Slytherin para seguir hablando en el pasillo.

\- Bien Becky, necesito que me expliques exactamente lo ocurrido.

\- Pues veras profesor, ayer notamos Sherezade y yo un comportamiento sospechoso en el director.

\- Que clase de comportamiento?: pregunto intrigado el profesor

\- Un comportamiento obsesivo hacia nuestro compañero Tom

\- Comprendo… no pudo continuar porque la silueta del director emergió de repente tras el.

\- Buenos días, maravillosas son las mañanas ahora en Hogwarts, dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días. Contestaron al unisono Becky y el profesor Lupin.

El director vestía de túnica azul escarlata y con sus gafas de media luna y un gorro acabado en punta del mismo color que la túnica pero con lunares que eran estrellitas.

El director paso de la joven alumna y se dirigió al profesor:

\- Profesor Lupin, necesito que me sustituyera, ya que me ausentare unos días.

\- Es demasiada responsabilidad director

\- Confío en su buen hacer, profesor

Sin intercambiar más palabras se marcho.

Una vez se hubo marchado el profesor, este guiño el ojo derecho a la alumna y le dijo:

\- Así investigare mas, en su marcha.

Ella asintió y miro confiada al profesor.

Mientras tanto Sherezade que se había saltado la clase del profesor Lupin, se había ido al bosque prohibido, vestía con la túnica reglamentaria de su casa y estaba alerta ante cualquier estimulo, cuando de repente vio una silueta familiar… era un compañero de la casa de Ravenclaw, al cual le conocían como ser el mejor guardián en el equipo de Quidditch de la escuela.

\- Hola! Álvaro, dijo Sherezade

\- Ah! hola Shere. Como le gustaba a la chica que le llamaran

\- Que haces por este lugar en ver de ir a la clase del profesor Lupin?, pregunto Shere

\- Me lo puedo preguntar yo también. Se sonrojo el alumno de Ravenclaw

\- Pues yo estoy buscando pistas pues ha desaparecido Tom y mi amiga Becky y yo estamos muy preocupadas.

El chico miro sorprendido, y sin pedir permiso, le ofreció su ayuda sin reparo alguno.

A lo que ella también se sonrojo y continuaron juntos por el bosque. De pronto vieron algo en la lejanía.

\- QUE ES AQUELLO!- exclamo Shere

\- No es aquello, una túnica colgada de un árbol muy frondoso, dijo el chico de Ravenclaw.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco y vieron lo que efectivamente era una túnica de la casa de Slytherin con las iniciales T.R. ambos se miraron pero decían que se decían entre ellos que no podría ser del compañero desaparecido.

\- Accio túnica, dijo Shere

Su acompañante la recogió

\- Es usada, pero no es la reglamentaria de este año, ya que la de este año tiene unos ribetes plateados en los lados de la parte derecha.

De nuevo con en el encantamiento, el alumno de Ravenclaw invocó a su Saeta de Fuego, para conducirlos de nuevo al castillo.


	3. Capitulo 3: Nuevo integrante

**CAPITULO III: NUEVO INTEGRANTE A LA AVENTURA**

Al llegar al castillo fueron cada uno a sus respectivas salas comunes y quedaron a la hora de comer delante del Gran Comedor.

Becky que era muy lista espero por si algún casual veía a su amiga salir o entrar de la sala común. Al poco apareció la alumna de Hufflepuff feliz por la pista que había recogido. Sin esperarlo Becky salto sobre su amiga.

\- DONDE ESTABAS? Estaba preocupada, he conseguido que nos ayude el profesor Lupin.

\- Tranquila que estoy bien, además no he estado sola mucho tiempo… Y le enseñó la prueba de la túnica.

\- COMO QUE NO HAS ESTADO SOLA, HAS VISTO A TOM? Seguía nerviosa la alumna de Slytherin.

\- Respira hondo y te cuento ahora en el gran comedor, espérame aquí y vamos y te digo quien ha sido mi acompañante.

La chica de Hufflepuff fue a su dormitorio y oculto bajo un baúl, bajo su cama la túnica y volvía a donde se encontraba su amiga.

\- Podemos irnos al gran comedor, dijo Shere

\- Venga vale, pero dime quien es el que te ha acompañado.

\- Ahí lo ves, en la puerta del Gran Comedor, dijo Shere señalando al alumno de Ravenclaw.

\- Quien? Solo veo al guardián del equipo de Ravenclaw, el cual me cae un poco mal, gracias a el año pasado perdimos la copa de Quidditch.

\- Pues es el… pienso que nos podría venir muy bien su ayuda, ademas de ser muy rápido en la escoba.

Álvaro era un chico alto, de casi dos metros, y era bastante reconocido en su casa por ser uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch de la escuela.

Becky por el contrario no estaba muy segura de la ayuda del joven de la casa del águila, a lo que sin reparos le preguntó:

\- Tú gigante, que pretendes con esto?

Álvaro sin dejarse impresionar, le dejo bien claro su postura…

\- Shere me comentó por encima que nuestro compañero Tom ha desaparecido, pues quiero ayudaros a poder encontrarlo.

\- Y si no quiero que lo hagas

\- Intentare cambiarte de opinión, soy muy cabezota…

\- Me gusta tu dedicación, pero no quita que me caigas bien del todo.

Shere escuchaba con atención la disputa de los dos, hasta que opto por irse al gran comedor, mientras los dos siguieron discutiendo. Una vez dado cuenta de que estaban solos fueron en busca de la compañera de Hufflepuff. Y dijo Becky:

\- Shere, ¿tú quieres que nos ayude?

\- Yo quiero que este, cualquier ayuda será buena en la búsqueda.

Becky a regañadientes acepto y así es como se agrego un nuevo compañero.


	4. Capitulo 4: Reuniones a media noche

**CAPITULO IV: REUNIONES DE MEDIA NOCHE**

Una vez terminado de comer los tres componentes se reunieron en la biblioteca para trazar un plan para volver a la media noche al bosque prohibido, además contaban con la supervisión del profesor Lupin, el cual estaría por primera vez a cargo, tras la repentina salida del director.

Empezando hablando la alumna de Slytherin, Becky, ya mas calmada.

\- Bien, sugiero que Álvaro baje desde a su casa común y se dirija a la de Hufflepuff y de ahí os dirijáis a la puerta del patio del colegio y allí me esperareis y en seguida estaré por allí…

Tanto Shere como Álvaro escuchaban muy atentos. El alumno de Ravenclaw, tomo la palabra.

\- Me parece bien, pero como sabremos que Remus Lupin nos protegerá ante cualquier dificultad? No hubo terminado cuando un hombre alto con una cicatriz en el rostro apareció detrás y le dijo:

\- Porque me juego mi continuidad en el colegio y si fracasara iría a Azkaban al acusar al director de esta escuela.

Los tres alumnos quedaron boquiabiertos ante tan nivel de implicación del profesor.

\- Bien, dijo Álvaro

\- Estoy ansiosa, dijo Shere

\- Hagamos algo grande, termino diciendo Becky la cual era la que tenia mas ganas de que solucionara dicho asunto, y así es cuando llego la media noche.

Eran las 23:59 y el joven alumno de Ravenclaw, empezó a bajar las escaleras del séptimo piso hasta llegar a las cocinas, donde ya le esperaba Sherezade y juntos fueron al lugar acordado. Ambos tenían el corazón en vilo,ya que Filch andaba cerca, al final respiraron aliviados al ver a Becky. Y los tres salieron corriendo a los exteriores del castillo.

Corriendo llegaron al comienzo del bosque, apuntaron los tres a la oscuridad y al unisono dijeron: Lumus.

Poco a poco fueron avanzando hasta llegar al árbol donde vieron colgada la túnica con las iniciales de T.R. giraron a la derecha y vieron mas plumas del hipogrifo, Buckbeak, perdido de Hagrid, al poco vieron tres encapuchados cargar una especie de jaula enorme, allí pudieron desentrañar una de las desapariciones pues vieron al pobre hipogrifo medio adormilado,sin tiempo a reaccionar el joven alumno de Ravenclaw, lanzo una maldición aturdidora a uno de esos encapuchados, quedando los otros dos alertados que no estaban solos, ambos dejaron la jaula en el frio suelo.

\- Alto! Quien anda ahí.

La voz les resultaba familiar no podía ser el… era uno de los aurores mas respetados Ojo Loco Moody… pero porque estaba ahí a oscuras en el colegio, se extrañaron ante lo sucedido.

El auror se fue acercando a los tres jóvenes, estando ante ellos a un palmo, Becky aprovecho para escabullirse y lanzar otra maldición aturdidora al tercer encapuchado, al ver caer a su compañero Alastor salio en dirección a la jaula gritando.

\- Quien ande por ahí, que se descubra!

A la vez tres varitas salieron de la espesura y apuntaban al auror, el cual se quedo muy sorprendido. Becky aprovecho para quitar la capucha a uno de los dos que yacían en el suelo y al destaparlo se sorprendió ver al que para ellos era un gran referente como fue el prefecto de Gryffindor, Percy Weasley,al cual amarro en un árbol para evitar cualquier problema.

\- Que ocultáis a estas horas en el castillo? Pregunto Sherezade

\- Es una orden del mismo director Albus Dumbledore

Los tres se miraron y en ese momento el auror desapareció, llevándose con sigo al otro que había sido aturdido.


	5. Capitulo 5: Revelaciones Perturbadoras

**CAPITULO V: REVELACIONES PERTURBADORAS**

Los tres amigos se miraron perplejos. Ante la situación se pusieron en marcha a recabar posibles pistas.

\- Alohomora! Dijo Shere apuntando a la cerradura de la jaula en la que se encontraba el hipogrifo, el cual al ver que estaba liberado, le hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto a la alumna de Hufflepuff ya que muy pocos alumnos habían conseguido que el hipogrifo se mostrara respetuoso.

\- Dios que bien Shere! Dijeron al unisono Becky y Álvaro

El hipogrifo al ver a ambos en señal de respeto también hizo dicha reverencia, a lo que el alumno de Ravenclaw, alucino ya que desde muy pequeño era su criatura favorita.

Una vez liberado, se dirigieron a Percy al cual seguía en el árbol, Becky decidió cogerlo y subir al hipogrifo, mientras que Shere y Alvaro fueron en la saeta de fuego.

Al llegar los tres al castillo, fueron al despacho del profesor Lupin, quien les recibió sorprendido.

\- Percy? Que estas haciendo aquí?

El hermano de Ron, contesto secamente. – Cumpliendo ordenes de Dumbledore

\- Que ordenes, inquirió el profesor

\- No puedo decírselo y menos delante de estos mocosos que me han retenido contra mi voluntad.

El profesor les hizo un gesto para que esperaran fuera,acto seguido fueron abandonando el despacho.

\- Bien Percy, estamos solos puedes contestarme, Que trama Dumbledore?

\- Quiere declarar una alarma social en el colegio para que le declaren ministro de magia, ha hecho desaparecer al alumno Tom Riddle para fingir que quiere impedir el futuro nombramiento.

\- Como! Donde le tiene retenido?

\- Eso si que no puedo decírselo

Remus apunto con su varita al antiguo prefecto.

\- Vale…va…le… empezó a balbucear Percy

\- Y bien?

\- Lo tienen escondido en el tribunal de delitos mágicos del ministerio .

Nada mas escuchar esto detrás de la puerta Becky, la abrió y le pego un puñetazo a Percy.

Profesor, solicito ir al ministerio y salvarlo y poder traerlo aquí.

Lupin iba a asentir cuando de repente tanto Shere como Álvaro dijeron

\- No iras sola!

\- Gracias, chicos, dijo sonrojada Becky

Nada mas dar el consentimiento de Remus, los tres alumnos salieron rumbo al ministerio…


	6. Capitulo 6: Rumbo al Ministerio

**CAPITULO VI: RUMBO AL MINISTERIO**

Llegaron al ministerio, allí estaba Alastor Moody, el cual les lanzo un hechizo aturdidor,el cual esquivaron gracias al chico de Ravenclaw, tras esto neutralizaron al ex auror que apenas opuso resistencia.

Llegaron a un gran ascensor que custodiaba una bruja que no conocían.

Ella se presento:

\- Soy Dora Tonks,auror… ese dato les puso en alerta

\- Ábrete paso,dijo Becky.

\- Ahora mismo, dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo, con lo que dijo Remus ya me ha avisado de que tres alumnos vendrían.

\- Excelente! Nos puedes llevar al tribunal de delitos

Acto seguido, la bruja acciono una palanca y llegaron. Allí decidieron buscar por separado.

Becky fue a la izquierda de la sala, en la que había un montón de sillas acolchadas con una felpa roja, mientras Shere y Álvaro buscaban por el lado contrario sin menos suerte, hasta que por error el chico piso un botón oculto, el cual acciono las luces y bajo una jaula muy estrecha y allí estaba el joven Tom el cual se alegro mucho de ver a Becky.

Sin darse cuenta el director Dumbledore apareció detrás de Shere y Álvaro apuntándoles con su varita.

\- Habéis llegado muy lejos chicos, lastima que la aventura llega hasta aquí.

\- No les hagas daño!- grito Becky

\- Sois unos alumnos muy desconsiderados, mi primera medida como ministro es que os quiten todos los poderes.

Becky miraba con cara de preocupación la escena

\- Que puedes hacer pequeña… JA JA JA

La joven Slytherin ingenio la idea de hacerse la despistada…pero cuando quiso darse cuenta tras ella y ocultos estaban Remus Lupin y el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge,ambos sin llamar sospechas se pusieron a estrechar el circulo al director, cosa que le sorprendió y apenas opuso resistencia pero cuando llego el momento de atraparlo se desvaneció al grito de: Volvereeee

Acto seguido bajaron al joven Tom de la jaula y acto seguido Becky salia corriendo de besar a Tom. Este la correspondió y dijo:

\- Estoy enamorado de ti Becky, nunca pensé en decírtelo porque pensé que no era reciproco.

La chica de Slytherin se ruborizo y solo le beso de nuevo. Esta vez aplaudiendo sus amigos y el ministro de magia.

Fin


End file.
